


Wie Feuer

by OneWorld



Category: Die Anstalt (Kabarett)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWorld/pseuds/OneWorld
Summary: Anstalt (ZDF Kabarett) RPF Real Person Fiction.Max schaut sich mit seiner Frau das Programm eines jungen Kabarettisten an und ist beeindruckter als er zugeben möchte.Claus von Wagner/Max Uthoff Fanfiction , Slash mit sehr viel Fantasie ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe Max' Frau in dieser Geschichte den Namen Christine gegeben, obwohl das nicht ihr richtiger Name ist.

Max Uthoff hielt sich normalerweise für einen aufgeklärten, rationalen, unaufgeregten Menschen. Die jugendliche Wut hatte er früh zu besiegen versucht, kontrolliert und kanalisiert, um sich nicht von ihr steuern zu lassen, sondern sie selbst zum Erreichen seiner Ziele steuern zu können. Mit einem gewissen Stolz hatte er all jene unvorhersehbaren, unberechenbar volatilen stürmischen Gefühle gemeistert, sie bezwungen, sie kontrolliert und sie seinem scharfen klaren Verstand untergeordnet als Mittel und Zweck, um sie bewusst und gezielt einsetzen zu können. Früh hatte er gelernt, dass gegen die brillanten Eltern ein laut leidenschaftlicher Ausbruch weit weniger bezwecke als eine klar strukturierte, ruhige, gewissenhafte Argumentation. Aber nicht nur dort brachten ruhige Worte und sachliche Argumente ihn weiter als emotionale Ausbrüche. Er hatte gemerkt, bemerkte es noch immer, wie Wut und Leidenschaft seine Gedanken vernebelten, seinen Geist lähmten, ihm Fakten und Argumente entrissen, wie sie seine Worte schwächten, so dass sie Schärfe und Präzision verloren. Sich von Emotionen leiten zu lassen war nicht zweckmäßig, sondern töricht, kontraproduktiv, ineffizient, gefährlich. Gefährlich. Den letzten Gedanken schob er milde überrascht beiseite. Nein, er wollte nicht die Bedeutung von Wut und Leidenschaft schmälern, sie waren wichtig, notwendig sogar, aber nur als Antrieb, als Beweggrund feinsäuberlich kontrolliert in engen Grenzen, wie die Kraftstoffmischung eines Dieselmotors.

Und trotzdem fand er sich stehend, fast frenetisch applaudierend, schneller, lauter klatschend als es sonst seine Art war, mit seinen Augen fix auf den jungen Mann auf der Bühne gerichtet, der sich jetzt schelmisch lachend mit glitzernden Augen verbeugte, ausladend gestikulierend winkte und sich bedankte. Er gab selten stehend Applaus. Und auch wenn er es tat, dann nicht mit diesem irritierenden Gefühl in der Magengegend, - intellektuell gefordert, politisch inspiriert, diskursiv intrigiert dies kannte er von Schramm, Priol oder Hildebrandt - aber nicht so aufgewühlt verloren. Ein bizarres Gefühl, er stand in mitten der Menge,mit den Beinen fest auf dem Boden doch selten hatte sich Max so unsicher gefühlt, schwimmend, ohne Halt. Mit Mühe versuchte er die tobenden Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, sich zu beruhigen, doch jedes Mal, wenn sein Blick wieder auf den jungen leidenschaftlichen Kabarettisten fiel, war all seine Kontrolle wie weggewischt, als wäre es ihm unmöglich sich dem anderem zu entziehen, als stecke dieser ihn an mit seinem Feuer, seiner Wut, seiner Leidenschaft. Es dauerte, bis es Max endlich gelang, die Gefühle zu disziplinieren, bis er wieder die Kontrolle erlangte.

Es war ungewohnt, irritierend, unheimlich.

Er atmete tief und setzte sich, die Zuschauermenge, die sich durch den kleinen Saal schlängelte abwartend.

„Ich kann dich nicht lesen,“ sagte Christine, sie klang ruhig.

Max wich ihren Augen aus, beruhigte die Gedanken und stellte sich dann dem Blick seiner Frau. Er lächelte.

„Es hat mir gut gefallen,“ sagte Max schließlich.

Sie sah ihn eine Weile an dann nickte sie langsam. Sie schien etwas sagen zu wollen, lies es dann aber doch schaute zur Seite und begann einen neuen Gedanken.

„Und?“ fragte sie neugierig.

Er hatte sich mehr Zeit erhofft, für eine überlegtere Antwort. Natürlich konnte er seiner Frau sagen, dass er es noch nicht wusste, noch nicht sicher war. Aber wäre das nicht eine Lüge? Er könnte versuchen, den inneren Konflikt, der in ihm entstanden war, in Worte zu fassen und darzulegen, aber er wusste selbst ja nicht so recht, was da gerade in ihm passierte und den Gedanken, genauer darüber nachzudenken und sich den widersprüchlichen Gedanken zu stellen, fand er beunruhigend. Noch beunruhigender war, dass er es als beunruhigend erachtete. Max wischte die ungewohnt aufgewühlten unstrukturierten Gedanken beiseite, beruhigte die tobenden Emotionen und ordnete seinen Geist.

„Er hat dich ganz schön mitgenommen.“ Sagte seine Frau mitfühlend. Sie strich ihm über den Arm. „Dann ist das ein ‚ja‘ oder?“ fragte sie weiter.

Max nickte. Langsam kehrte die gewohnte Ruhe zurück und mit ihr die vertraute Rationalität.

„Das heißt, wenn er es will. Wenn das ZDF zustimmt. Und Dietrich - wobei ich bei Letzterem keine Bedenken habe. Wir werden sehen müssen, inwieweit die Beteiligten zusammen funktionieren - ich habe keine Lust mich zurückzunehmen, nur weil irgendein Programmdirektor glaubt, mir einen Maulkorb verpassen zu müssen.“

Sie lachte, „Dir? Einen Maulkorb? Das wäre es fast Wert zu sehen, ich denke nicht, dass das Problem sein sollte, sie haben euch ja bewusst ausgesucht, und jeder der dein Programm sieht, sollte wissen, dass du dich von niemandem kontrollieren lässt.“

Max zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, „Also das ist nun-“

„Außer von mir natürlich,“ sagte sie scherzhaft und lächelte sichtlich vergnügt, ein Zeichen dafür, dass ihr das Programm gut gefallen hatte,

„Was denkst du...“ schob er hinterher, „Glaubst du, dass wir beide zusammenpassen könnten?“

Seine Frau blieb stehen und zog kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen, sie musterte ihn mit demselben kritischen, besorgten Blick, den sie ihm vorhin gegeben hatte. Als würde sie nach einer Antwort suchen, aber Max hatte nicht einmal eine Ahnung, um welche Frage es sich handelte. Er bemühte sich, seinen Blick weich zu machen, er setzte zu einer Ausführung an, aber da kam ihm Christine zuvor.

„Claus von Wagner,“ sagte sie langsam, „ist ein außergewöhnlicher Kabarettist.“

Max merkte, wie der Anflug eines Grinsen über seine Züge huschte, und noch bevor er es unterdrücken konnte, bemerkte es Christine, trotz der Flüchtigkeit und lächelte warm. Er fühlte sich ertappt, sentimental, verlegen.

„Ich glaube,“ fuhr sie fort „dass ihr sehr gut zusammenpassen werdet, wenn du es zulässt, und dass ihr die Chance habt, etwas wirklich Großes auf die Beine zu stellen.“

Max nickte ernst. Er hatte das ‚Wenn du es zulässt‘ und ihren leichten Tadel nicht überhört, beschloss aber, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen, mittlerweile waren sie an der Garderobe angelangt.

„Möchtest du noch mit ihm sprechen, oder wollen wir schon los und noch etwas trinken gehen?“ fragte er.

„Und ich befürchte, dass wenn du dich auf ihn einlässt, er die ganz schön den Kopf verdrehen wird,“ sagte sie schließlich amüsiert.


End file.
